


Guiding Light

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, V (Mystic Messenger)'s Real Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You've been known as an angel amongst the doctors at the hospital. Helping the patients with mental problems that no one else is willing to take. Because of your excellence your services are 'requested' by Jumin Han to help his very dear friend.





	1. Chapter 1

                *BANG BANG BANG* A wooden door cracked as it swung open, barely hanging on its hinges. With assault weapons at the ready a barrage of men dressed fully in black, began to file into the room.

                “We are in, sir, over.” A man dressed in black said pressing finger on the radio attached to his shoulder.

                “Seize everyone!” Another man dressed in black said as he stepped through the doorway

                “Here!!! We’re here!!! Help!!!” Vanderwood cried out waving his arm frantically. “…We’re alive.” He said in hushed voice as he turned to look at Saeyoung unconscious on the ground.

                “You men, go help them.” One of the higher-ups said signaling with his fingers. The men nodded and rushed over to Vanderwood and the rest.

                “We have a fatal over here! We need the XSTAT!” One of the men crouched by a man with turquoise hair as he pulled out a syringe-like device and put it in the gunshot wound of the man before him. The turquoise-haired man winced in pain as the little sponges from the syringe began to expand in his chest.

                “Where are they?!” A deep voice rang out over all the others.

                “Mr. Han, please! We don’t know if it’s safe enough yet!” A few of the men kept their weapons at the ready, as they followed beside Jumin Han as he rushed into the room against better judgement.

                “Jihyun…” Jumin quietly said when he saw his oldest friend laying lifeless on the ground, his chest barely moving as he took in shallow uneven breaths.

                “Please Mr. Han! You need to move!” Two men with a stretcher between them rushed over and carefully started to transfer him onto the stretcher. Putting portable oxygen mask on Jihyun they pulled the elastic bands over his body to keep him still. Jumin watched in silence as his friend was hoisted up and quickly carried out and placed onto one of the helicopters and lifted away.

                                                                **************************************

                I stood in the office of Jumin Han. I was called here on a name-basis request and I wasn’t exactly sure why. I started to rock back and forth on the balls of my feet while I waited. Feeling slightly bored I started to walk around the office. “It’s pretty extravagant, isn’t it? Such a big office for one man.” I reached out to touch the leaves of one of the plants by the window when the double doors swung open. Standing up straight I pushed my glasses up my nose and looked at the impeccably dressed man before me. “You must be Mr. Han.” I watched him look me over as he played with the cuff of his shirt before he walked past me.

                “You are, ______ correct?” He said as he sat behind his desk and turned in his chair to face me. I stood up straighter to the point that I felt my back would break. _His aura is so overbearing and stifling_. Forcing a smile, I gave him a small nod. “As to why you are here, you are sworn to secrecy on the matter.”

                “Secrecy…? This isn’t something illegal, is it? Because if it is I refuse.” I took my glasses off and wiped them with the end of my short lab jacket. Putting them back on I saw him looking back at me with wide eyes. “Is something the matter?”

                Blinking a few times, he shook his head and regained his composure. “Not at all. You just look like someone I know.”

                “Well it is a small world. There’s bound to be someone in it who resembles me. Just like there’s bound to be someone who resembles you.” I said as I looked over the rim of my glasses at him before pushing them up my noses.

                “This idle talk is of no use to me. I’m a busy man. You are here because, from what I’ve gathered, you’re the best at what you do.” He said moving papers around on his desk. _Well how rude!_ He tossed a file across his desk and it slid the opposite end of where he sat. I slapped my hand on it before it fell to the floor. Lifting it up, I opened it and skimmed through the information.

                “It’s a patient with a gunshot wound.” I said before looking at him. “How is this a specialty of mine?” I knew very little about physical injuries. I could handle most physical wounds but none at this severity.

                “There will be others with you. He is stable for the moment but I believe that his mind has taken more of a fatal shot than his body has.” He put his elbows on his desk and intertwined his fingers before resting his forehead against them and sighing. “You’ve had miraculous cases of those that have been, for lack of a better word, ‘saved’. And I’m _requesting_ that you save my dear friend.”

                “That sounds like more of a demand than a request, Mr. Han.” I looked at the file again. “Mr. Han all of the injuries listed in this file are physical.” I sighed as I put the file back on his deck. Reaching up I tucked an unruly lock of hair behind my ear. “I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do with this information.” I gave a small bow and turned to leave his office

                “That’s why I have arranged for you to go see him.” He said flatly.

                My body froze and I looked over my shoulder at him. “Go see him?” I looked at the closed file resting on his desk, remembering where this man was being cared for. “I can’t just up and leave. He’s not even at a hospital he’s in some luxurious home near the beach, a 6-hour’s drive from here at least. I have a job here.” My back straightened as he smiled. I slapped a hand over the pocket of my jacket as my phone started to ring. Looking over at Mr. Han he waved his hand nonchalantly, giving me permission to answer it. Keeping my eye on him I held the phone up to my ear. “Hello?”

                “_______! We just got word from the director of the hospital that Jumin Han himself has requested your assistance! You obviously can’t say no, for that would look bad on the hospital. So, do the job you are assigned and we will hold your job for when you get back.”

                “W-wait!” The phone call cut out as my boss hung up on me. I looked at Mr. Han who was playing with the cuff of his shirt again. “Well…” I sighed as I put my phone back in my pocket. “It looks like I have no choice. When do I leave to go see this Jihyun Kim?”


	2. Chapter 2

                “You leave now.” Mr. Han said as he pressed a button on the dial pad of the phone sitting on his desk. “You are to stay for a few days and come back with a written report.” He said as he started to look through the papers stacked on his desk.

                “What do you mean ‘now’?” I said flabbergasted. “You just told me that I’d be there a few days. I need to go to my home a pack for that time.”

                “Anything you may need will be covered. The guards posted around the area will get whatever you may need.” He said without looking up from the papers.

                “Miss _____, this way please.” A woman said as she came into the office. “The car is leaving soon.” She walked up to me and adjusted the glasses on her face as she looked at me. “There’s not much time to lose right now.”

                “Right. Good day Mr. Han.” I said bowing slightly. _I suppose this is an extreme case, the man almost died. His mental state is probably very fragile._ I looked back at the man’s file resting on the desk before following the woman out of the building.

                I ducked into the back of a short limousine and sighed. I traced my hands over the leather interior. It wasn’t too long ago I was sitting the back of a limousine with my father while he went to a political press conference. Sighing again I looked out the window and watched the passing scenery. “Sworn to secrecy. I wonder why it’s so secret.” I said as I crossed my legs and leaned back against the seat while I continued to look out the window.

 

                My eyes opened slowly as the vehicle came to a stop. “I fell asleep?” I looked out the window and say the beautiful orange and purple hues of the sunset. “That’s not right…” Looking down at my wrist watch and my eyes shot open. “It’s been six hours?!” _The file said a location that was only_ half _that distance. Why is this such a secret?_ Stepping out of the vehicle I looked up at the pristine white walls of beachfront villa. I reached up to tuck a stray hair behind my ear as the ocean’s breeze blew around me. The sound of the waves crashing in the distance was calming and closed my eyes as I took a deep breath of the salty air.

                Squaring my shoulders I walked up the front stepped and knocked on the door. After the first knock the door swung open. “Miss _____, we’ve been waiting. This way.” A man in a black suit said gruffly as he swung his arm wide ushering me inside. He quickly closed the door behind me and caused me to jump. Without another word the man walked down the hallway to his left. My heels echoes eerily in the otherwise dead silence. “Here.” Was the last thing the man said before walking back down the hall.

                “That was a little rude.” I whispered as I watched his retreating back. Looking at the closed door. My hand clasped the doorknob and twisted it slowly. The door was silent as I started to open it and peeked my head inside. In the middle of the room, sitting in a chair and facing the setting sun was, I assumed, Jihyun Kim.

                I slowly walked towards him, while silently observing. His body twitched slightly as my heels quietly clicked against the floor. Turning towards the sound his dark glasses hid his eyes. His turquoise colored hair moving gently with the breeze. His cheeks had trails of tears that glinted against the last of day’s sunlight. I held a hand to my mouth when I looked at the man before me. I took another step towards him. “Jihyun Kim?” I said quietly and his shoulders seemed to stiffen as he tried to stand up. “No, no. Sir, you can’t move around like that.” I rushed up to him and helped him to sit back down.

                His voice was very quiet as he spoke. “Rika…?” _What?_ I awkwardly fell to my knees between his legs and he wrapped his arms around me and held me against his chest. His body shook as he held me as tight as he could. “I’m sorry Rika.” I tiled my head to look up at him, fresh tears spilled down his cheeks, meeting at his chin only to drop down onto my cheek.

                My eyes widened as I placed a hand against his chest and felt warmth. They strength that he was trying to hold me with had agitated his wound and blood was starting to stain his shirt. “I’m so very sorry Rika…It’s all my fault…” I reached up and wrapped my arms around him as his body weight started to lean against me.

                “H-help!” I yelled towards the door as pushed him back against the chair and pressed my hands against the wound on his chest to try to ease some of the bleeding.

                “You can…kill me if that is…what you wish.” He said as he took deep breaths.

                “Don’t talk right now.” I said to him as he head started to lean to the side. “Someone get in here!!” I cried out towards the door. A second later the door swung open and a ton of men came rushing in.

                “Miss move, please!” Someone said as their hand replaced mine keeping pressure on his wound.

                “He shouldn’t even be up right now!” Another man said, glaring at me. “Did you help him to sit here?!” He sneered at me as he pointed his finger in my direction.

                I stood up straight. “How dare you accuse me of your negligence! He was sitting there when I walked into the room. If he was supposed to be laying down, why was he unsupervised long enough to place himself in the chair?!” I yelled at the doctor that pointed at me. His hand fell in shock, not expecting me to talk back to him. I watched as they moved Jihyun’s limp body back to the bed. I looked down at his blood on my hands. His physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional turmoil he carried. Clenching my fist I looked back up at him as the doctors rushed around his unconscious form. _I will try my hardest to help you Jihyun. I swear it._


	3. Chapter 3

                I watched as the doctors rushed back and forth throughout the room. I back away towards the door to stay out of the way. Looking at the bed I saw a doctor take off Jihyun’s dark glasses. His file had said that he was practically blind, but I wondered if the shock of his wound and whatever other trauma he endured caused him to lose what sight he had left. “That would explain why he mistook me for someone else.” I held my chin in my hand pressing a finger to my lips while I thought.

                “If you’re just going to stand there go into the hallway!” The accusing doctor spat at me.

                Squaring my shoulders I clenched my fists, the squishing feeling reminding me that I had Jihyun’s blood on my hands. “If your attitude is any indication, your bedside manner is terrible. If you want any kind of recovery I suggest you change it!” He looked at me in shock as I opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

                Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling. _This is going to be a difficult case that’s for sure._ I held up my hand and looked at the drying blood as it started to flake and fall off. Looking down either end of the hallway, I tried to spot someone to have them show me a room I would be staying in. Shrugging my shoulders I walked down the direction I had come to see if the person that led me down the hall was there.

                When I walked into the foyer there was no one there. I looked around, taking in the elaborate decorating style. _I wonder if Mr. Han has a superiority complex._ “Excuse me?” I called out hoping someone would show up.

                “Is there something you need miss?” I heard a voice from behind me and yelped as whirled around and brought a hand to my chest. The man didn’t look like a butler but looked to be a more feminine bodyguard. “Mr. Han hired me in hopes you’d feel more comfortable being here. I am your personal bodyguard. You can just call me Gigi.” My eyebrow rose as I looked at him. _Personal body guard? Why would_ I _need a personal body guard?_ With wide eyes he reached out and took my hand. “Are you hurt?!”

                I looked down at my hand, blankly. “Oh no! The patient’s wound opened and I kept pressure until the doctors showed up.” Gigi glared down the hallway before looking back at me. “Uh. I would like to know where I’d be staying so that I can get cleaned up. I’ll also need cloth—“

                “There are already some in your room. I hope they fit.” Gigi brushed his hand through the air signaling me to follow him. We walked up the curved stairs that lined the oval shape of the foyer. _They already have clothes? How could they know my sizes?!_ I hugged myself, feeling slightly violated. “This is your room. It’s right above the patient.” He opened the door with a bright smile and signaled me to go inside. “Just let me know if you need anything.” He said before closing the door.

                I took off my shoes and placed them by the door, not wanting to step on the lush carpet with them. “What a luxurious place.” I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it seeing general clothes that would fit someone my size. Breathing a sigh of relief I grabbed some of them and headed for the shower.

                I stood in front of the sink holding my hand under the faucet and watching the water run red. Jihyun’s physical wounds would heal, assuming he didn’t move around too much, but his emotional ones I wasn’t so sure about. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. “It’s not impossible, but it will really be difficult.” I looked down at my clean hands before I turned to start the shower. I’ll need to look through Jihyun’s past in depth. Of course, I would ask him first. Just because Mr. Han had ‘requested’ my services didn’t mean that I could invade in someone else’s privacy. I undressed and stepped into the shower. I would also need to look into this Rika person.

                My heart constricted when I remembered the pain in his voice when held me, assuming I was Rika, and told me that if I’d wished I could kill him. It was clear he was, or still is, deeply involved with the woman. So many pieces of this puzzle were missing and I couldn’t help but feel that Mr. Han could’ve handed me some of those missing pieces, the edge pieces to be exact. “Get the edges together and work your way inward.” I picked up the bar of soap and started to angrily rub it against my skin. “Mr. Han, prepare for an earful when we see each other again!”

                Slipping out of the shower I dried off and put on the clothes that I had grabbed. The lengths of them was correct but the fit was off, making them feel awkward on my body. Walking out of the bathroom I looked around the room but found my gaze directed to the floor. Getting on my hands on knees I pressed my ear to the floor to listen for any commotion. “If I’m right above him I should be able to hear some kind of commotion.” When silence was my reply I sat back on my heels and pushed my glasses up my nose. “They must’ve stabilized him.”

                Getting up I opened the door and was met with Gigi’s smiling face. “Did you need something?” I jumped back from him, my heart racing. I wasn’t expecting him to still be standing there.

                “N-No I don’t need anything. I was just going to go check on the patient.” He gave me a face that tried to tell me to think otherwise but he kept his lips closed. He sighed and followed as I walked past him and made my way to Jihyun’s room. “Stay out here, Gigi.” His cheeks puffed before he leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

                I stood in front of his door, knocking on it gently before opening it. “Jihyun?” I said calmly as I walked into the room. The sun had set fully and the floor lamp in the corner of the room cast a warm light against the object in the room. My eyes caught sight of a professional grade camera on a table that stood next to the floor lamp. Glancing over at Jihyun I walked over to it and picked it up.

                The weight of it in my hands seemed awkward as I held it. I touched the screen on it and it lit up brightly. _There’s touch screen cameras now?_ My curiosity got the better of me and started to look through the pictures stored on the camera. _This looks a lot like that famous photographer’s work. Wait…_ My body froze as I looked back at the person laying on the bed. I looked between him and the camera several times. _He is_ that _Jihyun Kim?! Oh Mr. Han you have a lot of explaining to do when I see you again!_


	4. Chapter 4

                I sat on the chair that Jihyun had been sitting in when I first saw him. I held the camera in my hands and started going through the photographs saved on the SD card. They were mostly nature photos. They were beautiful but seemed off in some way. I stopped at one picture in particular. It was one of a woman looking off into the distance her face lit up by the sun. She looked as if she didn’t know her photo had been taken.

                She was beautiful. Her golden hair falling naturally in waves behind her shoulders, and she held her petite form proudly. My brows knitted together as I looked at her face. Something was unnerving with her expression. Her green eyes were devoid of any emotion. I twisted my hands, looking at the photograph from a different angle. I half expected the photo to change. To show some kind of light twinkle in her eyes. There was nothing.

                My back straightened when I heard rustling coming from the bed. I looked over and saw Jihyun trying to sit up. _He shouldn’t be trying to do that yet!_ I quickly stood up and was starting to rush over to him when a tear slipped from his eye. I paused and stared at the man before me. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve with the tail of his shirt the doctors had changed him into. “Rika…”  _That name again._ I looked down at the camera in my hands. _Is she the one the photo?_ I rose my chin to look back at him. I watched him in silence, knowing I was being rude in not announcing my presence.

                He put his hand to his chest and paused before he curled his fingers. I tossed the camera into the chair and ran over to him grabbing his wrist. “Don’t!” I yelled, pulling his hand away from his chest. “What are you doing?!” I asked him frantically, already knowing the answer.

                He looked up in my direction, squinting his eyes as he searched the space between us. He reached up with his hand, blindly searching until it landed on my cheek. His facial features relaxed as he closed his eyes. “You’re here… The doctors told me you were gone. But you’re here….” Spinning the wrist I held he switched so he held mine instead and pulled me towards him.

                “Gaah!” I screeched as I tried to steady myself by putting my knee on the bed. I looked up only to have his face right in front of mine. The pad of his thumb rubbed lovingly across my cheek. The feather-light touch giving me pause as I looked into his face.

                “I’m sorry… Rika…” He whispered as he leaned closer.

                My eyes shot open as his lips lightly pressed mine. His hand that held my wrist began to slide up my arm to my shoulder. He tilted his head slightly, pressing his lips my firmly against mine. Without warning his head slumped and he fell forward. His cheek rested against my breast as his arms wrapped around my waist. I could hear light snoring coming from him as his back rose and fell gently with his breathing, and I sighed.

                I gently brushed his hair out of his face and looked down at his sleeping face. He looked at peace. No hint or turmoil showed on his face. I sighed as leaned forward to place him back on the pillows. “This is going to be difficult.” I whispered to myself before patting his hand and getting off the bed. “But I’ll help you through it.”

                I got up off the bed and started walking towards the door. I froze when Gigi was standing there smiling at me. “Thank goodness for doctor/patient confidentiality.” He said before winking at me.

                I felt a blush rise to my cheeks when I realized what he was insinuating. “Wh-what are you talking about?” I walked by Gigi and out of Jihyun’s room. Closing the door behind me he followed me back towards my room.

                “Mmhmm sure you don’t.” Amusement was apparent in his voice.

                Getting to my room I put my hand on the doorknob and paused to look at him. “Why do I need a personal bodyguard anyways? Also, with no offense intended, you don’t look like the type that would be hired by Jumin Han.” I blinked a few times as he suddenly got serious and fixed his tie.

                “That’s because I wasn’t hired by Mr. Han, but by your father. Mr. Han had heard about your talents with patients that have mental scaring and formally sat down with your father.” Gigi closed his eyes and smiled as he held his hands out in a shrug. “Mr. Han pulled all strings possible to get the five minute audience with your father, who agreed on one condition… That someone he himself appoints accompanies you.”

                I looked at Gigi in shock. “My father hired you?” He smiled and placed his hand over his heart and bowed. “My father knows about _all_ of this?!” _Why didn’t he tell me? I saw him before even meeting Jumin._

                “Your father had to know. With you being off-the-grid, so to speak, he would have to know so that it doesn’t cause a stir.” Gigi looked at me apologetically before I opened my door and slammed it behind me.

                I walked over to the bed plopping down onto the mattress, my body bouncing a few times before finally settling. “Why couldn’t this have all be explained in the first place? It feels like I’m just some pawn on chess board.” I sighed and closed my eyes. Nuzzling into the feathery comfort of the sheets I yawned before fading into unconsciousness.  


End file.
